geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Gemini Drake
If you're looking for the wrestling page of "Gemini Drake," go to Gemini Drake (wrestling). Gemini Drake is the Creator of this wiki and the video games YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest For YouTube and Lunarosse. Many question his sanity with his bizarre scene of humor, but it's probably best not to. Physical Appearance Gemini is usually seen dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He has short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Personality Do we really have to go that far? Okay, fine. Gemini's mind is twisted, and partially sick. Maybe, maybe not, I dunno, and I'm writing this stupid entry. As written, he constantly breaks the fourth wall, much like Siobhan, and it's probably best to let him go off on his tangents whenever he gets mad. Aside from that, he can be the nicest guy one could ever meet, or be their worst enemy if they make him mad. All in all, he just wants people to have fun and get along with everyone. Abilities As the Creator of the games, he can do just that: create worlds, people, and even make certain events transpire. In combat, he seals himself in a solid block of ice with numerous ice dragon heads emerging from it. Of course, should any of the heads be severed it causes him great pain. If backed into a corner, he'll unleash a powerful ice attack. Is he a God? Nope, just a guy who loves a good story. Biography The Quest for YouTube After clearing the game once, the player has the option of starting back at Gaspra's Tower before the final battle. Doing so causes Gemini Drake's lair to open up in the world map. Inside, he greets the player for making it there and challenges them to get through it. The player has to defeat the four guardians: Oprah Winfrey, King Koopa, Freddy Krueger, and finally, Feebi, before being given an audience to Gemini's throne room. Inside, he congratulates them, and allows them to fight him in a tough battle. Upon his defeat, he teaches Gwonam how to summon Oprah, and allows Feebi to travel with the team as a playable character. Secret Ending The secret ending is unlocked after finding all the playable characters and the thirteen Mystery Reports. Upon doing so, a scene plays at the end where Gemini speaks with Siobhan. He likes the character so much he couldn't bear to see him fade into oblivion. As a reward for keeping him entertained, he promises to give him a better role in an upcoming project. Special Attacks *'Embrace End': Gemini's only attack in the game. He unleashes a wave of frost in front of himself, then causes icicles to rise out of it, piercing his foes. Surrounding everything in an icy cyclone, Gemini calls swords of ice to appear in the air and impale his enemies at once before the frost explodes into a pyre of icy energy. Trivia *Siobhan's words throughout the entire game were more than likely Gemini's. *Aside from making games, he creates his own sprites too. It's a tough process, but it can be done. *His battle theme is "Stigmata" from Mana-Khemia. At first, "The Greatest Jubilee" played, but he said it was too overused. Then, "Reach for the Stars" started to play, but he said that was to be Ami's battle theme. *Despite using nothing but ice attacks and ice themed areas, Gemini hates the cold. : Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Secret Boss Category:RPG